A Feeling
by wintermoon2
Summary: Sam no longer trusts her intuition. Tag for episode 109 - "Thor's Hammer".


I'll be the first to admit that whatever technology this Thor might be using to extract the Goa'uld symbiotes is incredible. It suggests a highly evolved race of aliens, but one that might become an ally to Earth in our fight against the Goa'uld, based on their obvious dislike of the race of parasites. I'm impressed by what Kendra can do with the Goa'uld technology, too, despite no longer having the creature inside her. Still, the amount of time we've been wandering around, I can't help but wonder if she's leading us astray. She's been very kind, and explained a number of things about their world and the things Thor has provided the people here, but now I just want to get to these caves and find Teal'c and the colonel.

"_This means we're close,"_ Kendra said, picking up the pace some.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to say something. _"Daniel, she said that hours ago. Now, either she's lost and doesn't want to admit it, or…"_

"_I don't think she would mislead us."_

"_Maybe it's not on purpose. Maybe it's not even conscious." _I had to get him to accept the possibility that Kendra wasn't right. I was a little surprised when he jumped across the gap between the beams we'd been walking on, but as he turned to face me, I could tell he was going to keep fighting me on this_. "What she suffered on her world and while being a Goa'uld will translate anywhere as incredible abuse."_

"_Doesn't the fact that she interpreted those gusts of wind and thunder as signs mean something?"_

I forced myself to pause, trying to contain my frustration, otherwise, I don't know what I would have said.

"_Part of her wants to face it all again and another part clearly doesn't, and it looks like the part that doesn't is winning. We're wasting valuable time here."_

He was so intense, showing that passion and drive I had immediately admired about him._"Okay, Gerwin said that hunters found her. Well, hunters don't necessarily travel in a straight line."_ God, this was getting frustrating. _"They follow game. They would not risk hunger just to get her back a day sooner."_

"_Daniel – your belief that Kendra can somehow help bring Sha're back to you, it doesn't make it true,"_ He didn't want to hear it. He turned away from me, obviously completely disregarding the idea that Kendra might not be able to help. It just drove my feelings to a higher level, and I yelled after him _"and it certainly doesn't make her reliable!"_

He stopped. I had to swallow back my feelings when I was abruptly faced with him again. _"Haven't you ever had a feeling that made absolutely no logical sense, and it turned out to be right?"_ I didn't know how to answer him. I blinked quickly and bit back my reply. Daniel just looked at me, in that remarkably direct manner. He's got a way about him, an energy that makes people want to follow his wishes, support his beliefs, even when it might go against their own desires.

Kendra was several yards ahead by then, and called back to us _"This way!"_

Daniel and I both took off after her, and I know he was thinking about Thor's hammer and what it might do for Sha're. As I ran, though, all I could think of was the last time I had one of those feelings. It was a strong, very powerful, almost overwhelming feeling. If I hadn't already been so preoccupied by my first trip through the gate and all the wonders on Abydos, I honestly think meeting Daniel that first time would have hit me even harder. As it was, I found myself struggling for words, and unable to hide the goofy smile that involuntarily took over my face.

As I told him later in the map room, I'd known from reading his notes and files that I would like him. His level of intelligence and leaps of intuition were something to be admired, and everything I'd heard about him suggested that his personality would be as well. What all the notes and files in the world couldn't tell me about was the shock of recognition I would feel deep in the pit of my stomach the moment I shook his hand, or the pull I would feel toward him when we made eye contact the first time. Nothing could have prepared me for the sudden intense certainty that I was meant to spend the rest of my life with this man, just as nothing could have prepared me for the immediate knowledge that I couldn't have been more wrong. That was made clear by the passionate kiss he shared with Sha're and the obvious love and devotion he's shown for her ever since she was taken.

As we reached the exit of the labyrinth, I gave one last thought to Daniel's question: _"Haven't you ever had a feeling that made absolutely no logical sense, and it turned out to be right?"_ We began working on the doorway, trying to find a way in, and I thought about the answer Daniel could never hear from me.

No, Daniel. Any feeling I might have had like that was made insignificant by the completely illogical notion that I love you and we belong together, because every day you show me again just how wrong that feeling was.


End file.
